


Niespełniony sen

by ThereIsANameWeWantToCallYou



Category: Shin Megami Tensei
Genre: Angst, Gen, Unhappy Ending, dream - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsANameWeWantToCallYou/pseuds/ThereIsANameWeWantToCallYou
Summary: Kazuya czasem śnił. Drabble.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Niespełniony sen

Kazuya czasami miał sny.

Najczęściej o szkole. Siedział w klasie, na ławce leżało rozłożone bento zrobione przez jego mamę. Zawsze była tam kartka z napisem powodzenia! Chwilę później podchodził do niego Takeshi, z ranami na twarzy i siadał przed nim, zaraz przychodził Yuji śmiejąc się głośno bez powodu, ciągnąć za dłoń swoją nieśmiałą dziewczynę.

Na koniec pojawiała się Yuka, z uśmiechem przypominającym słońce, od którego miał ochotę płakać i pytała się jak minął ci dzień, jak postępy w programowaniu?

Kazuya chciał powiedzieć, że to porzucił, nienawidzi tego, ale wtedy się budził.

W oczach czuł łzy, a mu zostawało tylko przetrwanie.

**Author's Note:**

> Nie ma to jak pisać do fandomów, które praktycznie nie istnieją w tym języku. No cóż. Każdemu, kto to przeczytał życzę miłego dnia i bardzo chętnie przyjmę wszystkie kudosy i komentarze =D


End file.
